


Insight

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Short and sweet





	Insight

Ian loves his family. He loved Mickey. He loved this crazy kid, who was so quiet on the outside, but with them he was witty, and funny, dirty minded. He was an old soul and was gifted in so many ways. He was thankful he was the only one who saw him. He loves his laugh when he laughs. He loves how funny and crazy he is, when he was with his brothers. He was nothing like Carl or Lip. He would have to say that he was closer to him. Video gamming was a huge thing between the boys. From comics, to films and Cosplay, they were all nerds, with Iggy being biggest nerd. 

 

He loved how the boys would be gross, farting, burping, and trying to out-do each other. He loved how the brothers had matching finger tattoos and how each brother looked out for Mandy or Molly. Molly, being trans, was living with Mickey. Mandy moved back home. Yev lived with them full time. Lena was deported and left her son with his father. He was such amazing father, brother, boyfriend, and yes, lover. He was a kind, old soul. He smiled at Ian as he was standing with his brothers. They were Ian’s family, no matter what people thought, they didn’t just let anyone in. He smiled as they laughed at Iggy. After all, Ian was lucky he got to see this side of the family.

 

He was sitting on the couch when Mickey popped up next to them, Iggy sat on the other chair, and Collin and Jamie were on the other to couches. The girls went to their room. Mick was all smiles as he snuggled into Ian’s side. He knew Mickey would never have done that if they thought his father was out and about, but he was in prison for life. They were watching some war movie that the boys had seen a million times already, but they didn’t care because it was their favorite. Mickey smirked at his brother who was giving him a look of his own. He snuggled deeper into Ian’s side. Ian smiled. Yeah, life can only get better. Because after all, happy ever after’s can come true even in Southside Chicago.


End file.
